1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the forming and printing of paper products. More particularly, the invention relates to a color paper brochure with an integral return mailer and a method for making it.
2. State of the Art
Products are often advertised in brochures which are distributed by direct mail or as inserts in magazines, newspapers, packages, card decks, or any other vehicle for the distribution of mail. It is known to provide a color product brochure with an integral return mailer for ordering the advertised product. Prior art FIGS. 1-8 illustrate how a typical color brochure with an integral return mailer is made. The brochure 10, shown in FIGS. 1-8, is composed of a rectangular piece of paper 11 which is divided into four panels 12, 14, 16, 18 by fold lines 13, 15 and perforations 17. Each panel has a first side 12a, 14a, 16a, 18a and a second side 12b, 14b, 16b, 18b, each of which represents a rectangular page upon which information may be printed. In order to provide a return mail envelope, the first sides 12a and 14a of panels 12 and 14 are left blank as seen in FIG. 1. The blank sides 12a and 14a are folded towards each other along fold line 13 as shown in FIG. 3. Adhesive strips 20, 22 are provided on one or both of the panel sides 12a and 14a as shown, for example, in FIG. 1 so that opposite edges of the panels can be sealed to form an envelope pocket 24 (seen best in FIGS. 3 and 4). The second side 12b of panel 12 is imprinted with order form information 26 and space 28 for the customer's address. Comparing FIGS. 2 and 4, it will be appreciated that the panel side 12b is preferably printed upside down so that it will read correctly after the panels 12, 14 are folded along line 13. Panel side 14b is imprinted with pre-paid postage 30 and the address 32 of the supplier of the advertised goods.
The remaining panel sides 16a, 16b, 18a, 18b are available for advertising material (text and graphics). As seen best in FIGS. 1 and 2, panel sides 16a and 18a are imprinted with a "full bleed" across the perforations 17 with text 34 and color graphics 36 describing and illustrating the product advertised. Headline text 38 is provided along the top of panel side 18a indicating the name and/or important features of the product. Panel sides 16b and 18b are treated as individual pages which will form the front page (18b) and back page (16b) of the brochure 10 when the panels are folded as described below. In particular, panel side 16b may contain text 40 describing the product and/or testimonials to the product. Panel side 18b may contain graphics 42, brief text 44, and headline text 46 briefly describing the product which is described in more detail on panel sides 16a, 18a.
Before presenting the brochure 10 to a potential customer, the brochure 10 is folded along line 15 as shown in FIG. 5 with panel side 12b facing panel side 16a and along perforations 17 so that panel side 18a faces panel side 14b. The brochure 10, as presented, has a front panel side 18b and a rear panel side 16b. The customer browses the brochure by unfolding the panels to see the full bleed double panel display on panel sides 16a, 18a. To use the envelope 24, the customer removes panel 18 by tearing along the perforations 17 and folds panel side 16a on top of panel side 12b, after filling out the order form printed on panel side 12b. As seen best in FIG. 4, the lower portion of panel side 12b is provided with a moisture-activated adhesive strip 48 which seals with the upper portion of panel side 16a to seal the envelope pocket 24. Although possible to place the strip 48 on the upper portion of panel side 16a, it is preferable to place it on panel side 12b so it does not interfere with the text 34 and graphics 36.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that in order to provide color graphics 36 and 42 on both the full bleed product display on panel sides 16a, 18a as well as on the front page panel 18b, it is necessary to print the paper 11 in color on both sides thereof. Moreover, it will also be appreciated that the perforations 17 may be considered a disadvantage of the brochure 10 in that panel 18 may be prematurely separated from the brochure and that panel 16 may be damaged or torn when the customer attempts to remove the panel 18.